QUESTS
QUESTS When you click QUESTS in the bottom left it will turn into HIDE and there will be 3 more options: # TIMED ACHIEV. # ACHIEV. # MISSIONS If you click now HIDE it will turn into QUESTS and the extra options will disappear. TIMED ACHIEV. Daily Achievements Daily Achivements WILL RESET EACH DAY Status: X/5 * You have to finish ALL daily achievments to get this reward * Reward: Boss Hunt! * Defeat 5 boss monsters * Reward: Gear Hunt! * Acquire gear 15 times * Reward: Gear Level Up * Level up gear 5 times (MEANING: you have to lvl up gear 5 times, like from lvl 5 to lvl 10, it doesn't have to be 1 gear) * Reward: Daily Raid * Participate in a raid 1 time (MEANING: you have to START 1 raid) * Reward: Fun Daily Dungeons! * Complete today's Daily Dungeon (MEANING: not any dungeon, meant is the DAILY dungeon you can enter every day 1 time) * Reward: Weekly Achievments Weekly Achievments WILL RESET EACH WEEK Status: X/4 * You have to finish ALL Weekly achievments to get this reward * Reward: Gear Development * Level up gear 150 times * Reward: Weekly Effort * Complete 30 Daily Achievments * Reward: Master of Gear * Upgrade gear 1 time (MEANING: you HAVE to upgrade the rarity of an gear, like from legend to mythic) * Reward: Raid Master of the Week * Participate in a raid 5 times * Reward: Monthly Achievments Monthly Achievments WILL RESET EACH MONTH Daily Dungeon Master * Complete 25 Daily Dungeons * Reward: 25 Crystals Arena Master of the Month * Battle in the Arena 350 times * Reward: 150,000 Gold Weekly Effort * Complete 15 Weekly Achievements * Reward: Legendary Weapon Ticket (you will get a legendary weapon) Daily Effort * Complete 120 Daily Achievments * Reward: Legendary Armor Ticket Proof of Strength * Defeat 40,000 monsters (any monster will count, you defeat) * Reward: Legendary Accessory Ticket ACHIEV. Battle Matera Region Clear all of the stages in the area for each conquer achievement Conquer Desolate Northdale * Reward: 10 Crystals Conquer Withered Desert East * Reward: 10 Crystals Conquer Freezing Ice Illusion * Reward: 10 Crystals Conquer Immolating Flame Eternity * Reward: 10 Crystals Conquer Heaven Hall of Rift * Reward: 10 Crystals Conquer Grey Northdale * Reward: 20 Crystals Conquer Blazing Desert East * Reward: 20 Crystals Conquer Cold Ice Illusion * Reward: 20 Crystals Conquer Magma Flame Eternity * Reward: 20 Crystals Conquer Dark Heaven Hall * Reward: 20 Crystals Conquer Wailing Northdale * Reward: 30 Crystals Conquer Burning Desert East * Reward: Conquer Frozen Ice Illusion * Reward: Conquer Pyroclastic Flame Eternity * Reward: Conquer Pitch Black Heaven Hall * Reward: Shore Cliff Clear all of the stages in the area for each conquer achievement Conquer Hazy Shore Cliff * Reward: 10 Crystals Conquer Desolate Shore Cliff * Reward: 20 Crystals Conquer Abandoned Shore Cliff * Reward: Boss Kill Expert Monster Hunter * Defeat 500 boss monsters in Dungeon mode * Reward: 20 Crystals Monster Kills Expert Monster Hunter * Defeat 20,000 monsters in Dungeon mode * Reward: 24 Crystals Raid Dragon Hunting is Fun * Clear 25 raids * Reward: 18 Crystals Daily Dungeon Expert Daily Dungeoner * Clear a Daily Dungeon 10 times * Reward: 12 Crystals Arena Confident Duelist * Win 50 times in the Arena * Reward: 18 Crystals Gold Expert Gold Collector * Acquire 5,000,000 Gold * Reward: 100,000 Gold Adventure mode Chapter 25 - My Master * Clear the 25th chapter in Adventure mode * Reward: Dungeon Experienced Adventurer * Clear a dungeon 50 times (clear 1 dungeon 50 times) * Reward: Level Up Luke Luke Progress (Lv. 15) * Level up your Luke to Level 15 * Reward: 15 Crystals Luke Progress (Lv. 30) * Level up your Luke to Level 30 * Reward: 100 Crystals Khara Khara Progress (Lv.15) * Level up your Khara to Level 15 * Reward: 15 Crystals Khara Progress (Lv. 30) * Level up your Khara to Level 30 * Reward: 100 Crystals Vango Vango Progress (Lv. 15) * Level up your Vango to Level 15 * Reward: 15 Crystals Vango Progress (Lv. 30) * Level up your Vango to Level 30 * Reward: 100 Crystals Gear Limit Break Gear Limit Break (Novice) * Limite break gear 1 time * Reward: 15,000 Gold Combining Let's Try Combining! * Acquire 5 Uncommon or higher gear through Combine * Reward: 50,000 Gold Upgrade Item Upgrade! * Upgrade gear 10 times * Reward: 150,000 Gold Acquire Gear Journeyman Gear Collector * Acquire gear 600 times * Reward: 15 Crystals Gear Level Up Gear Level Up (Master) * Level up gear 500 times * Reward: 150,000 Gold Smithy Tutorial * Complete the Smithy Tutorial * Reward: Veteran Adventurer * Level up Legendary+ gear 1 time * Reward: Social To the Shining Warrior * Graduate 10 of your friends * Reward: Legendary Weapon Ticket Growing Friendship * Send a total of 200 Friend Points * Reward: 5 Crystals Social Login * Connect with your social account * Reward: This list is NOT complete since there are/were achievments after/befor the ones posted MISSIONS Raven Mission 4 Clear Matera 5-6 * Reward: Clear a dungeon 30 times * Reward: Clear the Daily Dungeon 1 times * Reward: Acquire 40 gear * Reward: Acquire 80,000 Gold * Reward: Level up Heroic+ armor 5 times * Reward: Level up a Heroic+ armor to lv.30 * Reward: Uncommon~Heroic Weapon Ticket Defeat 30 boss monsters * Reward: Defeat 100 normal monsters * Reward: Clear Raven Mission 4 * Reward: Heroic Armor Ticket This list is NOT complete since there are/were Missions after/before the ones posted